Elizabeth's Cinderace
|current = In rotation|catchepnum = Scorbunny Joins|catchepname = Scorbunny Joins|prevonum = 813|evolution = 2|firstevoep = There's A Snake In My Raboot!|firstevoname = There's a Snake in my Raboot!|firststagename = Scorbunny|evo1num = 814||numeps1 = 69||evo2num = 815|numeps2 = 14|secondevoep = The Cinderace In The Hole!|secondevoname = The Cinderace In The Hole!|secondstagename = Raboot}} About Cinderace is one of Elizabeth's many Pokémon. Elizabeth caught her in Scorbunny Joins, when She ditched Team Rocket. Up until that point, she was one of Team Rocket's main Pokémon. She became one of Elizabeth's powerhouse Pokemon and one of her strongest. Personality and characteristics When Scorbunny was with Team Rocket, she acted just like them and once even stole Finny from her mom. She was a huge narcissist. After she quit Team Rocket(calling them "Team Suck It") and joined Elizabeth's team, she seems to have an interest in kicking small objects due to being a striker. She continued this behaviour upon her evolution into Raboot. Raboot was a mischievious prankster due to her past and still acted somewhat like Team Rocket. When she evolved into a Cinderace, she revealed to have lost all of her pranks and mischief and gotten completely over Team Rocket, she developed a strong bond with Elizabeth, she loves to help her friends, and her personality has now revamped into a pro soccer player. Role in the series In the episode There's A Snake In My Raboot!, Scorbunny's sheer determination to not give up to confront its former team and fighting them herself, this triggered her evolution into Raboot, and learning High Jump Kick. Raboot was present when she met her final form for the first time, which was Josie's Cinderace, she seems to be fascinated by it, wishing to become like her. In the episode The Cinderace In The Hole!, Raboot revealed to lack in confidence and was shown that she tried to kick a rock but is shown that she cannot do it properly. When Kim Jong-un saw its lack of confidence, she took advantage of Raboot by challenging Elizabeth to a battle. Raboot lacked in attacks due to its lack of confidence, just as it was going to attack her, Elizabeth and Akeno protected her from Hitmonlee's Mega Kick due to Akeno's Applin using Withdraw to protect itself. Raboot was astonished by this, seeing Elizabeth and Akeno risked their lives to save Raboot, her confidence returned and evolves into Cinderace out of determination, upon evolution she learned Pyro Ball, and with its new move, she defeated Hitmonlee, and Kim Jong-un lost the battle. In Cinderace's True Power!, Elizabeth tries out her Dynamax Band she obtained, and used it on Cinderace, much to her surprise, She went into Gigantamax form. Moves used * Flamethrower * Double Kick * High Jump Kick * Pyro Ball Gallery Go Scorbunny.png|As Scorbunny. Raboot.png|As Raboot. Go Scorbunny Quick Attack.png Go Scorbunny Double Kick.png Trivia *Cinderace is the first Pokemon to have been abandoned its former team, being Team Rocket. *Coincidentally, Cinderace is the first ever Pokemon who has the capability to use Gigantamax under Elizabeth's ownership. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Former Villains Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Mammals Category:Female Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Rabbits Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokemon that can Gigantamax Category:Pokémon with Gigantamax forms